Daughter of Evil
by Sora97
Summary: AU. Naruto and Ino are twins but only Ino is the ruler. When Ino gets into trouble, how will Naruto save her? NO NarutoxIno  bleh  and implied NaruHina  not even any kissing though  Rated T For blood and slight language. AU- based of Vocaloid partially.


Daughter of Evil

**AN: This is not a NarutoxIno pairing, don't worry. And if the plot sounds familiar, I will add another AN at the end of the story. Also, it contains implied Naruhina (which I don't like too much but they don't even kiss so it's OK :P)**

I do not own Naruto

Once upon a time, there were two identical twins born in a land known as the Kingdom of Evil. However these were not two ordinary twins, they were the heirs to the throne. But because their could only be one true leader of the kingdom, one would be raised as royalty and the other would live life as the servant to the ruler. When choosing which baby, the choice was clear.

Little baby Naruto was shy, reserved, and a push over. He was to compassionate and afraid to hurt others, a terrible choice for one who was to lead an evil empire. However, his sister baby Ino was outgoing, self-centered, and got what she wanted. The perfect choice. So the servants scooped up baby Ino and whisked her away to stay with her mother and father. Naruto however stayed in the servants quarters and grew up to be the perfect tool for his sister.

**Timeskip Fourteen Years**

"Yes, put it right there," her highness, Ino Yamanaka told the workers. She was directing them as to where to put her new furnishings for her room. She had ordered the army to invade another country just to rob them of their treasures. 'After all,' Ino thought, 'I'm a princess and I deserve no less.' She had been taking from other countries since was twelve, right when she took her father's place after he was assassinated. As she fixed her elaborate black dress while sitting on her thrown, she contemplated who to take advantage of next.

"Ino," A small voice spoke out, snapping Ino out of her thoughts. She looked across the luxurious room to see who had spoken, and found Naruto Uzumaki stepping through the doorway as the other workers left. He had always been her favorite servant because he would always be their to fill her hearts desires. She always thought it was odd that he looked so much like her though.

"Oh! Hello Naruto, I was expecting you!" She said solemnly. "I have a very important task for you." Naruto nodded in response. "As you know, I've loved prince Sasuke from the Land of Blue for a very long time..." she began, tears filling her eyes. She picked up a small, pale lavender rose from a table beside her seat. "and it seems that his heart has already been captured by the princess from Violet Kingdom," at this there was a flash of sorrow in Naruto's eyes, but Ino wasn't able to catch it do to her eyes being clouded by tears. "Because she took his heart, her people must burn..." At this Naruto's heart stopped and his blood ran cold. He quickly recovered but his mind was panicing.

'I can't do that! Those are innocent people and the princess... I could never-' but as soon as he looked into his eyes, all thoughts of disobeying the command ceased. He looked into his sister's desperate eyes and remembered his purpose. His sister was his most precious person of the world and it was his job to serve her, the princess of the Kingdom of Evil. He would do whatever she willed, for he was the servant of evil. He could never say no to his beloved sister...

"I need you to burn the land, slaughter the people, make sure they pay," She went on, tears falling. "Most of all, I need to know for sure that you have rid of the princess. Take the royal army and invade the Land of Violet." She was met with silence. She began to tear up and she crushed the petals of the rose in her hand. "Please Naruto-kun," she uttered, voice trembling, tears falling.

"...As you wish," And with that he left, head down and hiding tears. He closed the door softly behind him and made preparations to leave in a few days.

OOO~Flower of Evil~OOO

The princess looked around, her town, her people, her KINGDOM were being burned alive and slaughtered. She fled to the forest, where she would always meet with her true love, hoping he would save her. She found him there, but donning the same uniform as the men that were destroying her village. "N-naruto-kun, what's going on?" The princess asked in a panic, coughing from the smoke from which she just fled.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto began. "Ino ordered me... To murder your people and you yourself... For taking Sasuke from her." Naruto said, tears streaming down his face.

"B-but, I don't even love him! Father just forced me to be with him to benefit our kingdoms, I love you Naruto-koi," Hinata said barely above a whisper, silently weeping.

"I'm sorry but it was Ino's wish," Naruto said as he walked up to his love, dagger in hand. He quickly made the move to stab her, and Hinata clenched her eyes shut to brace from the impact. However the searing pain in her heart never came. She opened her eyes to find that Naruto had collapsed to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T DO IT!" He shouted out. He was torn between killing his love and making his sister sad. The choice was literally ripping his mind in half, and he could feel himself losing his grip on reality. However his dilemma suddenly ceased when Hinata put a hand on him. And knelt down at his level. Her white-lavender eyes showed compassion and understanding.

"...I-I know how much you love h-her. And maybe my p-people will be spared if I-I," her sentence was cut off as she put the blade into Naruto's hand, and thrust it into her heart. "You'll never know how much I love you." she whispered as her eyes shut, and her body collapsed onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto just stared, wide-eyed in horror as the body rested on him. He then let out a blood curling scream and began sobbing harder than he ever had before in his life. In his insanity he could practically see Hinata's spirit evanescing and fading into nothing. His sobs slowly died out into nothing and he fell into a dark sleep.

OOO~Flower of Evil~OOO

Naruto watched his sister weep and break down after delivering the news to her. Prince Sasuke was so upset with her actions, that he joined up with the rebellion from the Kingdom of Evil and were planning an coup on Ino and the palace that night. She panicked, wondering where she had went on and what to do. Naruto took one look at her fear ridden face and instantly knew what had to be done to save his precious sister. He completely let down his hair and started to arrange it up the same way Ino had her hair. He then went to the changing room and changed into one of Ino's dresses. He came back and sat with Ino in front of her dresser. He got Ino to lift her face out of her hands and look in the mirror. What looked back at her was her exact copy. Suddenly she realized what Naruto had been planning.

"No.. I WON"T LET YOU!" Ino shouted hysterically at Naruto.

"It's the only way. Fix your hair like mine, take my clothes, and flee the kingdom before tonight." He handed her an envelope. Whatever you do, do NOT open this until you are far from the kingdom." Naruto commanded. He waited for his sister to change. When she stepped out, she was an exact copy of how he looked. She packed some food and supplies for the trip and was ready to leave.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what you've done for me," She told Naruto between sobs. Naruto just nodded and ushered her out the door. With that she began hurrying out of the town, crying silently the whole way.

That night Naruto awoke in Ino's bed, a knife to his neck. He knew what was to happen next, and let Sasuke lead him out of the room.

OOO~Flower of Evil~OOO

The next morning, Ino was well outside the kingdom, and stopped to eat. She opened her pack to reach for some bread when she saw the letter Naruto had given her. Opening the envelope she pondered what her most trusted servant could have possibly wanted her to know, that she had already not known. She began to read:

_My Dearest Sister,_

As soon as she read those words her mind froze. And tears fled her eyes. As she continued to read of how they were separated at birth and all the things he did just too keep her happy, she began to weep. She got up to run back into the village, to take his place, to make things right again, but stopped. She knew it was too late and slumped back down, defeated. She was no longer hungry and closed up her pack, and continued on her journey to an unknown destination, wallowing in her sorrows the entire way.

OOO~Flower of Evil~OOO

As Naruto was led to the guillotine in Ino's place, he felt strangely at peace. Perhaps it was that he had saved his beloved sister, or the fact that he would be joining his love in the afterlife. As his head was set into place, the executioner preparing the guillotine, he was asked if he had any last words to say to the crowd. The people were furious with their leader, and were in an anxious uproar too see 'her' finally be rid of. They quieted slightly, to hear what the princess had to say that could possibly make up for all the damage shes done.

Naruto calmly closed his eyes and said, "Now, bow to me, you're beloved Daughter of Evil," This set the people into a frenzy, screeching for the blood of the sinner that had led them all. 'Now I have saved my sister,' Naruto thought. 'And I am to join my love. We will be together, forever...' That was his last thought as the enormous blade came down on his neck and his life was ended. The blood of a corrupted soul splattered, and an innocent head rolled. Finally pleasing the beasts of the Kingdom, and freeing Naruto of the curse that was his existence.

** Done! That's all for this one. I got the idea from the Vocaloid songs- "Daughter of Evil" and "Servant of Evil" by the voices of Rin and Len Kagamine respectively. I do not own the songs or the characters used for them. Reviews are appreciated, thanks.**

** PS. Naruto knew Ino was his sister because it was explained to him when he was brought up to serve her. I didn't put this at the beginning because I thought it would be to big of a spoiler.**


End file.
